Tuan Muda dan Gelandangan
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Pangeran Api bertemu dengan si miskin Air dan terkejut mendapati muka mereka serupa. Mereka pun berteman. Tapi, saat Api diculik dan keberadaannya kini tidak diketahui, Air dipaksa menggantikan posisinya; mengecoh masyarakat juga tunangan Api. Lantas bagaimana jika Air jatuh cinta disaat yang tak tepat? Lalu bisakah Api percaya pada gadis cerewet yang menyelamatkannya? Dongeng!AU.


**Tuan Muda dan Gelandangan**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Prolog:**

 **Awal Mula Ikatan Tanpa Darah**

* * *

Semilir angin mendadak bertiup kencang dan nyaris merenggut Air dari satu-satunya harta benda yang ia punya: sehelai selimut nan lusuh yang tak cukup untuk menghangatkan siapapun. Anak kecil itu sontak meringkuk dihujam hawa dingin nan dahsyat dan bergeser menyesuaikan diri di dalam peti kayu bekas buah-buahan yang tak sengaja ia temukan telah dibuang para pedagang saat bazar minggu kemarin usai, tergeletak tak terpakai di gang becek yang jarang dilalui orang. Ia beruntung dapat mengklaim wadah tersebut. Jika tidak, dia akan menggelandang lagi entah ke mana mencari tempat aman untuk tidur, dan Air tak mampu mengambil resiko itu; melihat bagaimana salju mulai turun dan menyelimuti bumi.

Air menggigil dan napasnya mengembun, memeluk diri. Ia tak tahan, tak sanggup lagi. Selimut ini terlalu tipis untuk melindunginya. Ia ingin Bunda datang membelainya dan juga Ayah untuk menyekop tubuh kecilnya ke pelukan beliau. Seperti dulu, saat mereka masih bersama.

Menyatu dan bak direkatkan dengan lem.

Sekarang, mereka di mana?

Oh, Tuhan, Air tak kunjung mengerti. Ia putus asa. Ke mana mereka pergi? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan ia sendiri? Apa yang ia perbuat sampai mereka mau membuangnya begini?

 _Apa salah Air, Bunda? Ayah? Air ndak mau sendiri..._

Anak kecil itu terisak, perasaan pelik membuncah dan tak dihiraukannya salju yang mengisi tempat ungsiannya, menimbun wajah ke lutut yang merapat ke dada.

 _Kembali... Air mohon kembali... Air minta maaf... apa pun kesalahan Air, Air minta maaf...!_

Dunia terasa senyap bagi Air yang merengkuh sendiri dalam kesepian yang tanpa kehangatan. Menemukan diri sebatang kara di dunia yang keji ini. Namun, ringkihannya ini lambat laun memelan, isakan nan pilu tersendat, dan air matanya akhirnya urung juga untuk keluar.

Ia sadari ia capek menangisi nasib nahasnya.

Capek memohon, capek berharap.

Apa ini yang seorang anak mesti lalui demi mendapat cinta dan kasih sayang orang tua mereka? Air tak kuasa untuk tidak mempertanyakannya. Beginikah setiap anak menjalani kehidupan mereka? Berjuang untuk hidup tanpa ikatan ataupun uluran tangan dari orang lain? Kalau memang begitu, lalu kenapa cuma Air seorang yang mesti menjalani takdir yang seperti itu? Kenapa anak-anak yang lain bisa bersenang-senang tanpa gundah lara, tertawa lepas dengan teman juga keluarga mereka namun dia tidak? Ketimbang mereka, memang apa bedanya Air ini?

Air tak mengerti. Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

Gemuruh langkah kaki yang mengetuk-ngetuk jalanan berbatu khas pedesaan membangunkan Air dari lamunannya. Ia terkesiap. Suara itu memburu, aneh jika datang dari manusia, pikirnya. Dengan takut, ia pun menengok keluar melihat daerah sekitar petinya. Mengindentifikasi sumber suara tersebut, matanya lalu terbelalak mendapati sebuah kereta kencana nan megah sedang meluncur, berbelok memasuki gang kecil yang ia tempati, lengkap dengan sepasang kuda besar yang sigap dan supir berseragamnya.

Air terperangah, matanya mengerjap. Apa dia sedang bermimpi sekarang?

Kereta itu cuma menderap hilir-mudik melewatinya, roda-roda berputar menggilas salju yang rintik tanpa kendala dan keluar ke titik ujung gang. Dua kuda perkasa senada langit malam menghantar kereta berlapis kilauan emas itu juga penumpangnya dengan enteng. Dan secepat dia muncul, secepat itu juga kereta itu lenyap dari penglihatan Air.

Setidaknya, ia kira begitu sebelum suara melengking timbul dan memerintahkan sang supir untuk berhenti.

Roda besi sang kereta mengerem saat si supir yang kaget menarik tali kekang kuda-kudanya. Makhluk berkaki empat itu meringkih, melompat-lompat namun kembali kalem saat supir itu meneriakkan sesuatu kepada mereka. Kendaraan yang biasanya selalu dinaiki para bangsawan itu terhenti tepat digaris batas gang dan jalan setapak utama desa, masih tersembunyi bagi mata awam para warga karena tertutup tembok batu bata yang mengurung gang. Pintu di sebelah kiri kereta itu kemudian terbuka, dihempas paksa, dan keluarlah seorang anak kecil seumur Air yang mengenakan pakaian rajut beludru berwarna merah yang terlihat mewah, wajahnya dibalut syal yang tebal.

Wajah yang, Air sadari dengan menyemat ekspresi beku, sama persis dengannya.

Air terhenyak, kali ini melongok secara terbuka dari petinya, selimut dibiarkan jatuh, dan mangap tak keruan laksana meniliti bocah yang baru datang itu dengan tatapan syok.

Bocah yang kemudian berlari menghampiri Air dengan euforia yang tidak Air bagi.

"Wow! Wajah kita betul-betul sama! Kayak lihat ke cermin!" seru bocah bangsawan itu ketika pandangannya bertumbuk langsung dengan Air, berjingkrak kegeringan. "Lihat Gempa! Lihat! Aku betul, kan?! Kami sama, bukan?!"

Setelah menenangkan kudanya, si supir juga bangkit dari kereta dan segera mendatangi tempat yang dituju majikannya, mata emasnya memundar melihat kesamaan yang tak dapat dimungkiri antara Tuan Mudanya juga seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi di bawah naungan peti buah yang reyot, pakaiannya yang kurang dari kata layak dan kondisinya yang kotor hanyalah indikasi pembeda yang jelas di antara keduanya.

"T-Tuan Api!" cekat si supir yang dipanggil bocah tadi Gempa, berusaha fokus dan menepis fenomena janggal di hadapannya, mengabaikan Air sepenuhnya. "Apa maksudnya ini? K-Kita lebih baik pergi sekarang! Anda sedang ditunggu, Tuan! Bila berlama-lama lagi, nanti Anda terlambat, lho!"

 _Dan aku yang akan dieksekusi_ , tambahnya iba dalam hati.

Namun 'Tuan Api' menggeleng kuat-kuat, kaki yang dibalut sepatu _boots_ menyentak-nyentak tanah yang berlapis salju. "Enggak! Aku nggak mau pergi! Aku baru ketemu kembaranku, mana mau aku pergi ke acara ngebosenin minum teh para ibu-ibu!"

 _Err, kembaran?_ pikir Air, makin linglung.

"Kembaran?" _Oh, terima kasih, Pak Supir._ "Biar saya ingatkan, Tuan Api, Anda tak mempunyai kembaran. Anda anak tunggal. Paling rupa anak ini sama dengan Anda karena kebetulan belaka."

Air mengangguk kendati hampa, Api mendengus tak percaya.

"Tapi...!" timpalnya, getir. "Coba lihat mukanya! Sama persis, kan, kayak punyaku? Dia pasti saudaraku yang hilang ato ketukar ato-... entahlah! Nggak mungkin, kan, cuma kebetulan!"

"Tuan..." Gempa menghela napas nan panjang, memijit lelah pangkal hidungnya, tak tahu mesti berkata apa. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup lagi. Tuan dan Nyonya Besar pasti tengah menanti kedatangan anak mereka dan bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin dapat menghambat laju kereta kencana dengan kuda tercepat di Kerajaan Soles untuk sampai tepat pada waktunya ke pesta minum teh di kerajaan tetangga. Kalau mereka tahu jika Tuan Muda begini terus; menyia-nyiakan waktu perjalanan untuk berhenti demi sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya, bisa-bisa Gempa bakal dipecat karena dinilai telah teledor dan membiarkan sang Putra Mahkota pergi keluyuran begitu saja.

Oh, tidak. Di mana Gempa mesti menempel wajahnya setelah itu?!

Kuda-kuda mengikik seolah menertawai nasib apes pengendara mereka. Gempa yang menyadari ini, melempari mereka tatapan beringas. Mereka pun bungkam, tapi tetap mengikik bisik-bisik di belakang para manusia.

Manusia memang menarik untuk ditonton, setuju para kuda. Apalagi Tuan Muda mereka, kekeh mereka sembari menonton 'reuni' antara dua bocah yang berwajah serupa itu. Sesekali mereka meringkih ikut senang ketika sang Putra Mahkota tanpa pandang bulu memeluk anak yang berbagi wajahnya tersebut lamat-lamat, henyakan Gempa dihiraukan semua khalayak.

Air memekik mendapati dirinya dipelukan seorang anak asing yang datang secara tiba-tiba ini. Wajahnya pun kian merona saat tangan anak itu tak mau juga lepas setelah ia tarik. Seolah lengket. Didorong pun tak mempan. Air mulai kehabisan ide bagaimana mengusirnya.

Serta, oksigen yang memadai.

"Tuan Api! Muka... ahem! _Kembaran_ Anda membiru!" _Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Pak Supir._ "Lebih baik lepaskan, Tuan! Dia akan pingsan!"

Kali ini mendengarkan Gempa, Api cek wajah kembarannya, terkesima melihat kalau teguran supirnya itu benar adanya. Muka Air kini bukan biru lagi, tapi ungu. Dirudung panik, Api lekas melepas cengkramannya, sekarang mengguncang pundak bocah yang lain itu seakan dunia sedang dilanda bencana mendadak.

"Oi! Kau tak apa?! Kumohon, jangan pergi menuju cahaya!"

Air yang puyeng diguncang seriuh itu cuma mengangguk loyo, wajah pasi dan napas tersengal kekurangan. "I-Iya... aku... oke..."

Kelegaan Api membuncah tak setara, ia menyeringai, cuma suara yang didengar bukan kondisi yang dilihat.

"Oh, syukurlah!" Dia bersorak.

"Huh? Err... hmph!"

Dan Air kembali dipeluk... menyesakkan dada dan tulang rusuknya diremuk. Lagi.

Meski hati Gempa rada tersentuh dengan adegan manis di depannya ini; kenangan akan saudaranya, Taufan, yang dicambuk dengan keji sewaktu telat semenit saja kala dia dipanggil Tuan Besar untuk diamanahi sebuah tugas, membuat bulu kuduk Gempa meremang akan bayangan hukuman yang ia sendiri bakal terima jika sampai lebih lambat lagi membawa Tuan Muda ke destinasi mereka yang seharusnya.

Ia lihat matahari yang kian tenggelam ke ufuk barat, Gempa pun refleks merutuki peruntungannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus cepat, dan bergegas, karena hari tak kunjung mendukungnya.

Mencapai keputusan, supir itu memejamkan matanya yang berat terasa, alis bertemu dan pundak merosot.

Oh, Tuan Api takkan senang padanya sama sekali setelah ini...

"Tuan Muda," Gempa memulai, ekspresi pias. "Maafkan saya karena tindakan lancang ini, tapi..."

Api sontak menjerit, terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya digotong menjauhi 'kembaran'nya yang sedari tadi girang dipeluknya. Tak terima akan perlakuan ini, ia meronta, tak menghiraukan syalnya yang menyelip jatuh ke tanah, kotor akan salju. Kepal kecilnya lalu memukuli pundak Gempa, kakinya menendang, dan ia merengek ingin menggapai Air kembali.

Namun apa daya, dia telah dilempar secara serta-merta dan dikunci dari luar di dalam kereta kencananya sendiri.

Gempa hembuskan napas yang terdengar luar biasa lega, melap kening yang banjir peluh dengan punggung tangannya. Tetapi, momen langka relaksasinya ini lekas terganggu dalam sesaat, karena anak kecil yang Tuan Mudanya anggap saudaranya yang hilang itu tengah menarik ujung kain jubah panjangnya sekarang, wajahnya tertekuk.

Dengan lambat, supir yang masih berada dimasa remajanya itu berjongkok menyamai tinggi anak tersebut, penasaran akan apa yang mungkin anak ini inginkan darinya.

"Ada apa, Nak?" tanyanya, penat namun ramah.

Anak itu melirik ke tanah, tak berani menemui bola mata emas milik Gempa, menyodorkan malu-malu sebuah syal kepadanya.

"Ini. Dia menjatuhkannya." tuturnya, pelan.

Gempa tertegun mengamati gulungan kain yang amat familier yang tengah diangkat untuk dia ambil tersebut. Tak ada rasa ragu dibenaknya kalau benda ini memang betul kepunyaan Tuan Mudanya. Tetapi...

Ia tersenyum, menyibak lembut rambut hitam-kecoklatan anak yang serupa dengan majikannya itu.

"Tak apa, kau simpanlah dulu untuknya. Dia akan datang lagi untuk mengambilnya. Jadi tunggu kedatangannya nanti, oke?"

Mata anak itu mengerjap, mencerna informasi ini dalam diam. Cengkramannya pada syal itu spontan mengetat. "Kalian... akan datang lagi?"

Gempa mengangguk menyakinkan, senyum nan tulus merekah.

Anak itu tertegun mencari kebohongan di mata pemuda semampai di hadapannya ini, berkutat meremas-remas syal yang tadi ia sodorkan.

Akhirnya, ia menunduk.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu... Air bakal menunggunya..."

Gempa terkekeh, secara tak diduga-duga menyambar syal yang diremas asal si bocah dan lalu membalutnya rapi di sekitar leher anak gelandangan tersebut.

Air terkesiap tak percaya.

"Kenapa...?" lirihnya.

Supir itu cuma menyibak rambutnya lagi sebagai jawaban, beranjak dan berputar menghampiri kereta kencana yang sekarang ricuh dipenuhi suara berontak sang anak bangsawan yang dibelenggu paksa tadi. Kuda-kuda tampak memutar bola mata mereka kesal ke arah pengendara mereka, seolah mengatakan: "Cepetan napa?"

Dan pada saat sang supir sudah siap terduduk sigap di bangku pengendara, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia kirim satu sentakan pada tali kekang, meneriakkan perintah. Sebagai respons, kuda-kuda pun ricuh meringkih dan melaju berbelok mengarungi jalan setapak desa miskin yang telah diberkati menjadi jalur kereta kencana seorang bangsawan hebat.

Seorang bangsawan yang Air akan terus setia menunggu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Ia rapatkan lagi syal tebal itu untuk menghangatkan lehernya, mengingat lagi pelukan anak itu.

 _Pastinya._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio.**

 **A/N: Nah, anak-anak, uhuk! Beginilah jadinya jika kalian bernostalgia ria dan menonton _marathon_ film-film Barbie dari pagi sampe tengah malam tanpa henti-hentinya. Kalian bakal terinspirasi dan gatal memikirkan OTP kalian yang ada di sepatu karakter Barbie tersebut, mimisan (?) membayangkan karakter yang itu mengenakan baju yang begini. Alhasil, hutang _fanfic_ kalian—oke, aku seorang saja—makin ngelunjak.**

 **Tolong, seseorang... bantu aku...!**

 **#plak.**

 **Oke, tapi seriusan, nih. Cerita ini terinspirasi film Barbie—ya, menyedihkan aku masih suka menonton mereka, bawa aku ke meja hijau atau apa, kek! Terserah! Aku ini fans Barbie yang bangga! Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil identitas ini dariku! Mwahahaha-...! *digerebek massa*—uhuk, yang berjudul _Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper_ ; yang ternyata, setelah kugali lebih dalam lagi, rupanya adalah adaptasi dari novel Amerika yang berjudul _The Prince and the Pauper_ atau: _Sang Pangeran dan Si Miskin_.**

 **Yah, aku pun terkejut.**

 **Dan seperti sumber awal buku-yang-berubah-jadi-film lainnya, bukunya jelas lebih keji dibeberapa—baca: semua—tempat. Barbie, kan, untuk anak. Mana mungkin adaptasinya bakal sempurna, wkwkwk.**

 **Aku sebenarnya cukup bimbang menentukan siapa yang bakal memegang peran utamanya: antara Taufan dan Halilintar atau Api dan Air. Tapi, seperti yang kalian lihat, Api dan Air-lah yang menang :). Hore! Mari bersorak untuk mereka!**

 **#ditendang.**

 **Maukah kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak dengan me- _review_ cerita ini? Kalau bisa juga ikut mengklik tombol _follow_ serta _fav_ -nya! Aku bakal selamanya merasa berterima kasih, lho.**

 **Ahem! Sudah cukup panjang aku meracau. Lebih baik aku sekian sekarang...**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi!**

 **—Adiaz Rue**

 **PS: Maukah kalian berbagi film kartun favorit kalian semasa kecil di- _review_? Mau? Terima kasih!**

 **PPS: Satu lagi, plis cek cerpen baruku yang berjudul _Kencan itu Rumit_! Uhuk, kalau kalian enggak ada kerjaan tentunya...**


End file.
